VAMPIRE
by xXi.love.vladimir.todXx
Summary: this is about a girl who falls in love with a vampire... something like twilight only better . there will be fighting scenes in the upcoming chapters. and some swearing. but not to much XD so check it out


I walked into the building like it was nothing, everyone said it was abandoned, so I went in there to show them their was nothing to it. When I went in the upstairs light came on, I was about to run out of there but realized, I'm not gonna be the one scared. I walked farther into the house; I saw a stair case, so I decided to go up them. Bad idea on my part, I had no idea what I was in for. Just as I reached the top of the stairs a sword came flying at me. I backed up and dodged it, but I fell down the stairs. When I woke up I was in a pink bedroom, which I thought it might belong to the peoples daughter; boy was I wrong. I looked up and saw that there were three guys standing over me, and there were two girls sitting in the corner. I got up and asked the guy with the dark blue hair, "Where am I?"

He replied, "You are in the manor of the great Da Flo."

You looked at him in shock and then realized that Da Flo is a famous vampire. You stood up and tried to get away, but the three guys pushed you back down. I struggled to get out of their grip, and then the one with the blonde hair punched me in the face, I didn't know it at the time, but I was defiantly knocked out.

Chapter 1

I woke up at 7:30am one morning, and that's the morning it all happened. I got out of bed, took a shower, and ate breakfast. My sister and parents were all watching tv. I had to go to school cause it was a Monday, but I could live with that, because I got to see the guy I liked, his name was Daymein, he always hung out with the Goths and Emo kids. I was an Emo kid, but I was new there, no one knew me at all. It was nice not knowing anyone until it came to work in class. I wanted to stay home today, but my mom said, "No, you've missed to much school already, do you really want to fail grade 11 this year?"

I looked back at her and shook my head. I went upstairs to my room and grabbed all my work and then went back downstairs and said goodbye to everyone, and then I walked out the door to my bus stop.

At my bus stop Daymein was there standing with his friend, which I think his name is Xander. I walked over and stood just far enough away so that they couldn't see the nervousness that I had being around them. Xander turned in my direction and pointed to something, that I thought was off in the distance, but just then Daymein came over and put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Hello there, are you new here?"

I shook my head yes and without one word Daymein turned me so that I faced him and he stroked my face with his hand. I kept thinking to myself what the hell is going on, but just then I realized he was kissing me. I wanted to push him back, but something was telling me that it was okay, and to let him, so I did.

After our little moment I said, "Yea, I'm new here. I hate it so far."

Daymein looked at Xander and Xander just walked away, heading towards the school. Daymein stayed behind with me and he grabbed my arm and pulled it up to his mouth, for a second I thought he was gonna bite me, but he put my arm down by his side and said, "Come hang out with me at lunch, and I believe we have English and music together, so sit with me in then too. How does that sound?"

I nodded my head and turned around, and then he turned me to face him and he said, "I didn't kiss you for nothing, you can talk to me, I like you a lot."

I looked at him and then I looked at the ground and said, "How can I like you? You just met me, and I just met you."

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him and he said, "Does it matter? I know you a lot better then you think."

He laughed and then kissed me again and said, "Think about it."

I looked at him and nodded my head and left his arms. When I did that, I felt empty. There was something about him that made me realize that I'm not complete without him, and he knew how I felt about him. I couldn't believe it, he knows my secret, but how, I never told anyone, not even my brothers or sisters.

It left me to think all day about what had happened this morning. In English class Daymein sat beside me just like he said he would, but he wouldn't stop holding me. It also looked like he was going to murder someone or something. I turned to face him and said, "I have been thinking, and to answer your question from this morning, yes I will."

Daymein gave me a reassuring smile and nodded and then turned away. He was writing something on a piece of paper, maybe he was writing the note on the board, but I doubted it, he never did his work. After he was done writing he passed it to me and said, "Open it."

I opened it and on the inside was a picture of me and him, and it said, "I love you and I never want to lose you. And by the way, meet me at the smoker's area at lunch."

I turned to him and grabbed his hand and said, "I love you too."

He tightened his grip on my hand and said to the teacher, "We have to go to the nurse."

The teacher looked at us and said, "And why is that?"

Daymein looked at me and looked at the teacher and said, "Cause Elliy is bleeding cause she got stabbed."

I looked at him and he winked and dragged me to the nurses office and said, " I dragged you here cause I want you to know that I love you, and that I want to marry you."

I looked at him and said, "Aren't we a little young to be thinking about this?"

He looked back at me and said, "Not really. Well not for me, see I'm 18."

I looked back at him and said, "Well im 16, and I still have my life ahead of me."

He looked at me and sighed and said, "You're so complex."

I looked at him and then turned around and started walking away. He chased me to catch up with me, and when he did he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him and kissed me and said, "I wish I could tell you my deepest secret, but I can't."

I looked at him and looked down and said, "Well whatever it is, I'm obviously not good enough to know."

He looked at me and then looked down and said, "Elliy, if you knew, I would be scared of what you thought of me."

At first I thought he was trying to tell me he was bi, or something along the lines of that, but he also referred to himself as a monster. Like what the hell. Who would say that about themself. Even if it was true. I looked at him and said, "I'm sorry I have to go to class now. I'll see you at lunch. K?"

He shook his head and turned the opposite direction and walked down the hall. I went straight to my class because I have been late for it everyday since I got here, so I decided I would do something right for a change.

When I got to fashions I felt uncomplete, just like I had when I left Daymein's arms. Its that empty feeling you get when people lose someone; see the funny thing is that I didn't lose him. He was still in the school, but just in a different room. All the class I could only think of one person. And the was Daymein. I couldn't wait to get out of the class just so I could see him at lunch. My teacher was handing out something to everyone, and when she got to me she said, "Elliy I need to talk to you at the end of class."

Out of all things in the world she was going to take my lunch away from me! I would have to tell daymein somehow, but how. I wasn't aloud to go to the bathroom, or even go to my locker. This sucked. I would have to get someone to tell Daymein, but no one would, so I decided to just forget about what the teacher had said and I was just going to leave.

At the end of class I was about to leave just when Daymein walked in and said, "Elliy stay here, I'll stay with you. Ok?"

I looked at him and hugged him and said, "I'm sorry about this morning. Can you ever forgive me?"

He laughed and said, "Of course I can, but I can't forgive you for your marks dropping rapidly in this class."

I looked at him and said, "How do you know? I don't even know yet."

Daymein looked at me and kissed me and said, "I'm cool like that."

I laughed and agreed. When the teacher came back she said, "Elliy I'm worried about you passing this class. Your marks have been dropping at a content rate. Is something going on with you these days?"

I wanted to badly tell her that yea, I'm having problems, and im dealing with them by cutting, but I just couldn't tell her. I had to tell Daymein though, somehow, somewhere. Maybe when he decides to tell me his secret I'll tell him mine. I shook my head no and grabbed Daymein's hand and we walked out of the class.

He took me to the woods out in the back of our school and said, "I want to show you what I really am."

I started thinking, I swear if you turn into a werewolf or if you sparkle in the sun I will kill you, no joke.


End file.
